Dont Wanna Remember Ma Pain
by s2bawfa
Summary: Remy joined the Xmen year ago not Rogue but a mistreated Rogue has wandered to Bayville She is taking in though by the xmen unwillingly though is that just a lie just to get near Weapon X She a Weapon as well Past haunting Future burning ROMY
1. The Winds Bring

The school was a mystery to her, as well as the rest of the strange town that she had entered. For some unknown reason her legs had taken her there during the night, maybe in was the fact that the town of Bayville had been on the news for mutant activity more then once. Or the well know weapon X laid there, whatever the reason young seventeen year old Rogue, as she was now called walked slowly into the center of the town in search of god only knows. Her once name had been forgotten over time along with much of her earlier memories. The few things that Rogue did know were that her family never wanted her otherwise they would have kept her, instead of sending her away to foster homes and later to labs. And that she was a danger to all other living things, untouchable, bringer of pain and death.

She sighed into the wind that brushed her hood off reviling a pair of sharp emerald eyes that reminded many of daggers. Her hair flowed wildly in many directions, long wavy brown hair with two unusual white strips framing her face. 'Ah've traveled all over the world' she told herself as she slowly and somewhat painfully at the thought pulled a pair of jet black biker gloves out of her pocket and slipped one on each pale white hand. 'And each place is that same' Rogue walked slowly towards the high school 'no mutants aloud, not a caring person with welcoming arms sheltering you from the cold wet rain' She pushed the large door open, reminding her of her once prison cell 'In each town ah have a different prison, for everyone wishing for nothing more then to lock ma away.' A large sigh hung pointing her towards the main office, her check in.

Rogue's words turned to thoughts as she opened that door, every face in the small room on her. At that moment she tried her hardest to forget, forget her past, her dead first love, the only person that had loved her. Her many years of being tested on like a lab rat. She shook her head quickly trying to end her thoughts and looked up to see that someone had been talking to her. 'Oh sorry what'd ya say?' She asked trying to put on a smile but failing leaving a dazed look on her face. The rather plump women groaned, Rogue guessed annoyed with her job 'I asked you if you were the girl _Rogue _that we were expecting?' Rogue nodded her head 'Yea that's ma sorry bout that' She said and followed the plump women that had walked past her, not listening what so ever.

They walked for what seemed to be hours until she finally stopped abruptly causing Rogue to walk into her back somewhat. She was about to apologize when she stopped herself when it was on the tip of her tongue _Ah don't need ta apologize ta her, she's been all kinds of rude ta me all morning. _ She thought taking a step back from the women as she opened the door and motioned for her to fallow her into the strange room. The teacher looked close to sleep, as well as the students. Most of them didn't look at her what so ever, but some did but with a look as if she were an insect in need to be squished. The plump women coughed as to wake up the teacher whose eyes fluttered and with them still half way closed he sleepily said 'Class this is our new student, umm Rogue I think it is and she will be joining us' He turned his head with was resting on the palm of his hand to face the plump women and Rogue.

'You can sit were ever you want' he told her but even before he could finish Rogue was walking towards the back of the room next to the window. She sat herself down and without looking and the others, whose eyes were now on her, Rogue placed her hand in the gloved palm of her left hand and starred out the window with her dagger eyes. The teacher, whose name was written sloppily on the black board, yawned and then as the plump teacher went to leave said under his breath 'I don't get paid enough to do this shit' The plump women turned towards the class, who was now looking to see what'd she do next, all but Rogue and a few students still starring at her. 'Mr. Pal you do not _teach _your classes so I believe that Principal Kelly pays you too much' with that said she walked out the room, closing the door as she went which turned out to be a good thing for as soon as she did an eraser came flying towards her. 'Old fruit bag' Mr. Pal crocked before resting his head once more of the paper covered desk.

Rogue starred out the window the thought of what had happened to her during the last few months creeping back into her mind. _Stop _she said trying hard to make it all go away, even though she knew that it was imposable. She sighed again and turned to get a good look at the class and was not at al shocked to see a few people staring at her. 'What?' she asked annoyed. A young her with her hair in a high ponytail asked in an annoying perky way 'are those like natural strips?' Rogue rolled her eyes and took a good look at her, along with the rest that had there eyes on her in the room. The perky girl was wearing a bright pink blouse and mini shirt, her hair and eyes were both brown. The guy next to her however had somewhat bluish hair along with brownish eyes, and a few seats over that Rogue hadn't noticed until now sat one more guy wearing jet black sunglasses, a tight black t-shirt and lose dark jeans. His eyes weren't really on her though for some reason Rogue had felt that they had been. The perky girl waved her hand in front of Rogue's face coming too close to comfort with her skin. Rogue snatched her hand in her gloved on, now getting the full attention of the sunglasses man. 'Don't touch ma' Rogue said and turned back to the window, she stayed that way for the rest of the period. The sunglasses man however did not.

Remy starred at this strange girl called _Rogue _she looked unearthly beautiful. Her hair unnatural, eyes sharp as if they had seen things much worse then death. She wore a long sleeved forest green shirt, and jet black, long pants, boots, biker gloves and her back pack which was thrown in the corner of the room along with an old cloak and black messenger bag. He smiled as he watched her from the corners of his eyes wondering how long until he made out with this one. He had joined the Xmen, to fight the good fight only a year ago. Things had been the usual level of dull, but now Remy was glad that he was finally gonna have some fun during his stay. He was a bit shocked when the bell sounded for there leave to lunch, even more so to find that the rogue girl was gone. 'Where'd she go?' he asked the blue haired boy 'Like before or after she like tried to bight my head off?' Asked Kitty, Kurt laughed 'I think he means after

'Remy I bet you can't hook up wit that one'

Remy smiled at Kurt 'As much as Remy loves ta bet ma fury friend Remy gonna have ta pass on dat one.' Kitty rolled her eyes as she headed out the classroom door, past there sleeping teacher towards the cafeteria. Kurt as soon as he walked out of the room himself began to run towards as they all already knew to meet his Amanda. 'Like they make such a cute couple' she said thinking that Remy was still behind her but was shocked when she turned to see Pietro instead laughing somewhat 'What Kitten, you and me? Heck you wish' He said before running off. 'Ya I like wish you were dead' she yelled towards him but he obviously didn't hear. She sighed walking towards her locker shocked once more to see the new strange girl Rogue right next to in trying to open hers. 'Like here let me help you' she said running towards her. Rogue took her hand off of the lock, backing away from it so as the perky girl could _try. _'I guess I like forgot to say like my names Kitty Pryde and' But she stopped pulling open Rogue's locker thankful that she hadn't noticed that she had fazed through it. 'And like welcome to Bayville high' Rogue smirked as she threw her back pack into the small locked and slammed the door shut, walking off. _Geese like how rude _she thought fazing through her own locker door but smiled when she faintly heard a 'thank you' yelled down at her. _That's like much better _She thought again shutting her locker and running towards the cafeteria.

So what'd you all think of my so far chapter 1? Well more to come next chapter. Review thanks!

Next Chapter: Remy tries to talk to Rogue key word tries. Rogue walks around late at night no were to stay and falls asleep in front of Xmen gate. Hope you like and also she gets to meet Weapon X what shall she do to him dol?


	2. got ya in bed on the second meet

Hey Thanks for the reviews all wow 18 reviews one chapter wow and thanks is all I can say lol

Rogue walked out into the bright sunlight; there were dark clouds all over the sky _Shit _she thought as she walked towards a bench with her messenger bag and lunch. _Ahm probably gonna be sleeping outside ta night an it looks about time of rain _she sighed as she sat herself down on the bench thankful that no one was there. She opened her lunch, a sandwich, coca cola and chips. Rogue was about to open the cola when a hand reached towards her and took it. 'Hey!' Rogue started looking up to see a tall blond haired boy with a foot ball jersey on.

'Hey yourself pretty lady' he said taking a sip of _her_ cola

'Do ya mind yer makin ma sick an ah'd like ta eat ma lunch in piece.' The jersey boy took a step closer towards her face with in inches of it, too close for Rogue's comfort 'How's about you and me go out some time what'd ya say babe?' Rogue rolled her eyes and in one smooth move kicked the jersey boy between the legs. He fell quickly to the ground as a large group of girls and more jersey guys came to his aid 'Bitch!' he yelled at Rogue as she stood with her lunch and bag to leave

'Now ya don talk ta a lady like dat mate, though' Remy Lebeau glanced up at Rogue from beneath his black shades _its that guy that was starring at ma in class _thought Rogue and quickly before he could finish she walked off.

'Wait!' Rogue could hear from behind her but she didn't, she didn't want to _talk _to anyone at this point, she just wanted, hoped that if she stayed away from everyone they would do the same and be safe.

Remy groaned, it was the girl that he had starred at in class and now for some unknown reason she was running away from him. The girl, Rogue, began to walk faster away from Remy and he watched closely as she became careless as to were she was running and began to fall.

Rogue closed her eyes tightly watching the ground come with in inches of her face but she didn't hit. _What the? _She opened her eyes and looked up to see that a guy had her around the waist. Fear ran quickly through out Rogue and Remy could feel it as well 'Get off of ma!' she yelled and pushed him away from her. Rogue hit the ground hard and felt her shoulder scrap against a rock.

'Ouch!' she yelped sitting up and rubbing her shoulder. 'Ya okay chere; Remy didn't mean ta hurt ya.'

'Yea ahm fine now jus leave ma alone' she told him and began walking off; Rogue could feel a trickle of blood running down her arm and a bump forming as well. _Crap stupid people he's just lucky ah didn't absorb him _She thought and walked slowly into the building along with the rest now finishing lunch.

Jean Grey had a confused look on her face as the new girl past her and Scott 'Jean what is it?' he asked a look of concern on his face

'That girl I think maybe she's a mutant' she told him and turned to Remy as he walked towards them trying to clean off his muddy jeans. 'Rem what happened?' He looked up at the red headed girl and smiled 'don worry cher Remy be fine' and walked in, Jean on the other hand rolled her eyes and began talking once more to Scott of her after school shopping plains.

Hey readers this chapter is on a Friday so the next day is a no school k?

Hours later Rogue wandered around the cold streets of Bayville. She glanced down at her watch it read 11 pm _great _she thought as she started up a long winding hill to where she didn't know. Her many bags wrapped around her body but still she was cold _this couldn't get any worse _she thought gripping her jacket closer to her body. Rain began to fall out of no where around Rogue. She ran quickly finally reaching the top of the hill under a near by tree by a long gate surrounding an even larger mansion. Rogue sat herself up against the gate feeling herself growing colder and colder _shit _she though again this time closing her eyes. Rogue was growing tired and colder with every passing second and slowly Rogue fell asleep in the cold wet rain in front of the Xmen gate.

Remy Lebeau and Logan had gone out drinking at eight pm that night at 10:57 pm the two arrived at the gate of the mansion, the rain just starting. Both men were very drunk but neither looked it or acted it 'Hey mate ya ever wanna go drinking again jus call Rem no?' Logan smiled and laughed

'Well ya sure held it---' Logan words fell though and both men jumped out of the jeep towards the gate of the mansion They had both seen it, someone running towards the gate and then all of a sudden falling and not moving any more. Logan was the first to reach the person and was shocked to find it a young girl. 'Remy no who dis be, umm Rogue ah tink' he told Logan who went to touch Rogue's forehead to see if she was alright.

He was inches from her face when a gloved hand out of the girl's jacket shot out and grabbed his wrist stopping him 'Hey!' Logan growled 'Listen kid where only gonna help ya---'

'Ya can't' she said weakly without opening her eyes

'What'd ya mean _can't?'_ Remy nodded his head realizing what she meant and took of his trench coat. 'What are ya doing bub she doesn't want help' Remy shook his head at Logan

'No Remy got empathy an she dose' Remy wrapped Rogue tightly in his coat and handed her bags to Logan. He then picked her up in his coat and took her to the jeep. Remy sat himself down in the car with the some what unconscious Rogue still in his arms. Logan sat himself next to him and began to drive muttering things to himself that luckily the two could not hear. When the car stopped in the garage Remy hopped out and started for the door

'Hey remember everyone else is I'm guessing asleep' Remy nodded smiling to himself glad that his and Logan's beer trips didn't have to fit in with the curfew. Logan shook his head as he walked inside and towards the kitchen muttering to him else 'I need a beer'

Rogue kept quiet enjoying the warmth of the person's body carrying her. She couldn't tell in the dark who it was but for an odd reason she felt safe. She finally did open her eyes when she felt them place her carefully down on something soft. She sat up and rubbing her eyes saw the person quickly slip on a pair of sunglasses. 'Yer that person in ma classes' she said trying hard to stay awake He nodded his head and walked towards her 'Names Remy Lebeau chere and he know dat ya be de Rogue' she nodded and rested her head on the pillow, pillow! 'A PILLOW WHERE THE HECK AM AH!' Rogue yelled causing Remy to place one quickly over her mouth 'Shhh, pitte it be late don wanna wake everyone up do ya?' She shook her head and he slowly took the pillow away 'Found ya sleeping out front ya said that we couldn't touch ya whys dat?' She rolled her eyes 'Why ya wear sunglasses at 11:50 pm? Answer that one now if ya don mind I'm going ta sleep ok?' Remy nodded his head 'One problem cher ya in Remy's bed' Rogue looked down and saw that this was true

'Fine ah'll move over but ya touch ma skin an yer dead' He smiled and took of his sunglasses and boots behind her, as Rogue took off her coat and boots.

They laid down on the king sized bed that Remy had and Remy turned to her and keeping his eyes closed asked 'and whys that Cher?' Rogue turned to him as well rolling her eyes 'if ya must know ahm a mutant and touch ma an no waking up ok?' Remy sat up at this

'What?' he almost yelled himself and accidentally opened his eyes Rogue stood from the bed and reached over and pulled on the left boot. 'Yer a mutant right well so am ah but ah absorb people with a skin ta skin touch now ah think ah'll go okay buh bye' Rogue stood boots on and pulling on her coat and walked towards the closed door.

'No Remy be okay wit dat in fact yer in a school of mutants right now Remy sorry he be mean really he okay wit dat.' Rogue rolled her eyes and Remy could sense that she was worried still. He sat himself on his bed and looked at her 'So what ya kill people' Rogue shook her head and walked towards him. She sat herself on the bed next to him and said 'Na ah absorb energy, life span, memories, weakness and fer mutants der powers' She paused 'skin ta skin touch an too long of one can kill someone' he nodded

'Cher dat be why ya pushed Rem away ta day when he tried ta help--' but Remy's words fell as he felt a head fall against his shoulder. He smiled as he moved slightly down resting his head against his pillow. Rogue kept her head on his shoulder and Remy wrapped his arm around her being careful as to not touch her skin. _Poor girl _he thought looking at her. Remy had to admit that she was the most beautiful women that he had ever had in bed before _she's so tired she so _but Remy fell asleep as well next to Rogue.

So what'd ya all think I know its short and a bit twisted lol but heck ya never thought that by chapter 2 rogue would be in his bed lol

Next chapter: Rogue wakes up screams, meats the Xmen and Remy gets yelled at by Logan for sleeping with Rogue lol but will rogue met weapon x ?

A bit of Logan and Remy talk about him sleeping with rogue:

Logan: yer stupid ya know that bub I knew ya couldn't handle yer liquor

Remy: Remy handle fine Wolfy!

Logan: oh they why did ya wake up in bed with a women that ya don't know ?

Remy: …..

Logan: that's what I thought walks out of kitchen laughing I knew that no one can out beer me!

Rogue: Oh yea I bet ah can Weapon X

Last part is a maybe tune in next time for me lol review thanks !


	3. Rogue freak out fight

Rogue felt too comfortable to move, she truly could not remember the last time that she had slept in a bed. Then again Rogue couldn't remember why she was in a bed. Rogue turned over on her side and opened her eyes to meet the face of a hansom sleeping man. She sat up quickly and looked at him wondering if he was still alive. Rogue reached over to the nightstand next to the large bed and pulled on her gloves. She turned back to the man who she just remembered was _Remy _and placed a glove hand to the side of his neck in search of a pulse. Remy smiled and before Rogue could pull back took Rogue's hand in his

'Mornin' belle tryin ta sneak Remy a kiss no?' Remy leaned close towards Rogue face and opened his unusual eyes only inches from it. 'Oy!' He yelled and pulled back quickly falling off the bed landing on the ground with a loud thump.

'Well aren't we Mr Sunshine?' Said Rogue sitting herself over the edge of the bed and beginning to lace up her boots.

Remy smiled up at her from the floor 'Ello ma chere nice ta see ya so cheery ta day.' Rogue rolled her eyes at this and grabbing her coat walked towards the corner of the room that held her bags. Remy sat himself up and look over at her, from what she had told him last night she was _untouchable _but for some reason Remy couldn't help but want to touch her. Rogue walked towards his bedroom door and was about to turn the knob when Remy stood up quickly and walked in front of her

'Move' she said balancing her three bags on her shoulders

'Where ya going chere?' he asked worry racing through him at the thought of what Logan of one of the teachers would do if the knew he had well slept with her.

'Home an' don call ma chere' Remy smiled at her but still refused to move. 'Fine' she said and walked away from the door.

Remy relaxed for a second before asking 'Da ya even have a home Rogue?'

Rogue turned to him anger in her eyes and began walking towards his balcony doors. She opened them, wind gushing around the two Cajuns 'Chere what are ya doing?' he asked and tried to get in front of her to stop her but with little luck. He knew that he had said something wrong just not what.

Rogue leaned over the edge of the balcony and threw her bags down two stories. Downstairs she could hear people running up the stairs and outside but Rogue didn't care. _That guy had no right to say that. He doesn't know what it's like he's got no right ta! _Rogue turned to face Remy and slipped on a pair of jet black sunglasses much like the ones Remy owned she then pulled up her black cloaks hood and turned to face the skies once more.

'Chere what ya be doing?' asked Remy very calmly taking slow steps towards her as to not well drive her over the edge. But he was too late, before Remy could stop her Rogue swung her legs over the edge and jumped down hitting the ground hard and rolling down the grounds somewhat. She stood brushing off her cloths and looked up at Remy, he watched in horror as behind her the security systems began to lock on her and all that he could do was sit back and watch. Rogue walked over to where her bags had fallen and was almost hit across the head by a lazar. 'What the fuck?' she yelled and decided to leave her bags there for now. She ran quickly down the mansion grounds towards a large metal gate; begin her she could hear foot steps but she didn't stop.

Her hood was still over her face not letting the others see her face but before Rogue knew it she was surrounded the gate out of reach.

'Well well well what do we have here?' asked a rather bulk man that had metal claws coming out of his hands. Rogue smiled at him remembering just who he was

'Ah should say the same, long time no see weapon X' Rogue could see anger rising in the weapons eyes as he rushed at her. At this time Rogue had pulled off her gloves and was ready to fight him, fight them all. Logan came at her quickly and dug his claws into her left shoulder blade. Rogue dropped down to her knees hitting the ground hard. Her hood fell reveling to them all that she was noting more then seventeen.

'No!' she heard someone scream in the distance but he was too late. Rogue grabbed the sides of the weapons head and like she had done many times before in the past began to absorb his healing power. Logan dropped down half dead to the ground, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

A tall man with shades on screamed somewhat obviously thinking that she had killed the man and pulled off his glasses. Rogue quickly dodged a blast by him and ran quickly up to a red headed woman that was standing next to him and touched her bare face. The red head began to fall to the ground but the glasses man caught her in time.

'What did ya do to her?' he yelled and pulled off his glasses once more this time hitting her or so he thought.

By what Rogue had learned inside the memories of the weapon or as he was now called _Logan_ and the red head, Jean they were Xmen and would fight her until she fell. She smiled at the small blast and using Jeans power reflected it to hit him back. She knew that she was winning and knew that she could take them all out in a heart beat. Rogue didn't know however as she was fighting the other _Xmen _that surrendered her that a kid by the name of Ray grabbed her from behind and doing as Remy had told him not to touch her skin shocked her until she fell down cold.

Well what'd ya think? Didn't see that coming did ya?

Next chapter: Rogue wakes up in a med lab and freaks and not being aloud to leave the X mansion refuses to eat and talk to anyone. What will Remy do? What will Logan do when he wakes up?


	4. Not Like Ya Any Mer

Rogue stirred slightly before opening her eyes feeling a sharp pain arising from her head. She moaned loudly and closed her eyes tightly trying hard to force down the memories of the women called Jean and the Weapon or as he was now called _Logan_. Rogue's eyes turned white as she opened them sharply and she could see like a movie the Xmen training in a large place called the _danger room _fighting until each and every one else was knocked down like inside of a video game. Rogue gripped the sides of her head in pain once more and closed her eyes tightly curling up into a ball on the edge of the bed.

Around the med room that Rogue laid in objects began levitating into the air. Rogue took deep sharp breaths and soon the object began to slowly return back to there rightful places. She sat up on the bed and starting to relax glanced around the room. She had some how returned to the mansion that she had tried to leave. Rogue stood from her bed and walked around the room slowly, feeling somewhat dizzy and weak for an odd reason. She saw three other beds in the room much like her own. The girl, Jean lay still unconscious in the bed closest to the windows. Next to her laid her _boyfriend_ or as Rogue saw it _boy toy _in a state much like Jeans. Rogue began to stare at the smaller objects around the room, and then the thought hit her. 'This is a med lab!' she yelled and began at a run towards the door fear, pain and worry rushing through her.

Rogue was almost at the door when she passed by the last of the beds, on it which laid a dead looking Logan. She felt as if her chest was on fire, the person that she hated so much and had caused her so much pain and yet helped her in many ways was right next to her. Rogue walked up to the side of the bed, closest to his face and leaned down, he was breathing lightly and peacefully. _He doesn't remember _she reminded herself thinking back to the memories that she had taking in from him, most were pitch black.

Rogue frowned; she could end it all right then and there. Sure he _had _helped her once but that was in the past. But shouldn't her hatred for him be there too? Rogue's ungloved hand was only inches from his face now when she pulled back. The temptation to kill gone. 'Ahm not like ya' she told him, her voice shaky. Rogue walked through the med lab doors. Shaking her head as she did Rogue stole a last glance at Logan. Trying to fight off tears she said in a hush whisper to herself, her voice still shaky 'Never again'

Yea I know that its short but I thought that that would be a good stop, for now. Like a hanging cliff lol don't ya just love me?

Please review

Next Chapter: Remy sees Rogue again and tries to talk to her but she won't talk to anyone and is trying to leave with little luck. Attitude flaring Rogue decides that if she can't leave she'd piss everyone off enough until they wanted her to go.

Why are the keeping her there?

What's she planning for Logan?

What happened between her and him in the past?

What's with Remy?

Preview: Remy walked down the hall way with the kicking and screaming Rogue over his shoulder. He placed her down hard on the couch in the living room and shook his head at her.

'What's that fer all ah want is ta get the fuck out of here!' she yelled at him. Professor Xavier rolled himself into the room frowning

'Miss Rogue can you please refrain from using such language under my roof'

'No an' ah won't so get ma the fuck out of here baldy?' she stated again trying to stand from the couch once more but a pair of powerful hands force her back down. She glanced up at Remy and gave him a dead eye

'I shall ask you nicely only once more' he said causing Rogue to roll her eyes

'Oh an' what are ya gonna do! Set yer little pet X over there on ma, please' Rogue turned on the couch to stare at Logan. She said calmly and mockingly causing Scott, Remy and Kurt to have to hold him back so that he didn't try and kill her.

'Please James ah bet ya once an' ah can do it again ah don' owe ya any ting' with that said she walked past Logan and went to run up the large steps to her prison or as they called it bedroom. She stopped though at the first step and looked back and Charles mockingly 'ya know what baldy ya want ma here fahne but rest assure ahm gonna make ma stay one that ya wont fer get' Rogue ran up the steps gone leaving question's on everyone's minds.


	5. 20Questions Past Part 1

Rogue walked slowly with the shadows down the hall. _Ah can do this _she told herself and she peered around the corner and pulled her head back sharply because the boy called _Kurt saw her. He was standing just around the corner talking with the newly _awakened _Scott _and_ Jean. _

_Prissy little bitch _she thought as she turned back around and down another hallway, one that wasn't so crowed. _Ahm gonna get maself out of here if it's the last ting ah do _Rogue told herself walking down the next hallway but stopped mid step when she heard something behind her.

"What the----" but it was too late the boy called _Bobby _had her around the waist tightly. "Let go of ma!" she yelled and kicked him hard in the shin

"Hey!" He yelled and dropped her down stumbling backwards somewhat. He rubbed his shin tenderly before raising his hand and icing the floor that Rogue was running on. She slipped and screamed as she came crashing into the wall at the end of the hall.

Rogue stood and ran quickly down another hall not caring anymore if she was seen or not.

"Oy Cher where ya be going!" yelled Remy as he caught sight of her and began running towards her

"Ahm getting maself out of here!" she yelled but it was no good Remy grabbed her around the waist and swung her over him shoulder.

Remy walked silently down the large steps that lead down into the Living room where the professor had asked to meet her. _Why does chere want ta leave so much? Ah mean dis place be okay Remy guess but fer some reason she don' want any part of it. _Remy sighed as her and placed her down hard on the couch in the living room and shook his head at her still feeling very confused inside. Rogue gave him the finger and watched as he leaned himself up against the wall next to the Weapon. Remy pulled out a deck of cards from one of his many pockets and slowly taking his eyes off of Rogue he began to concentrate mainly on shuffling and the thought that was mainly on his mind.

'Listen all ah want is ta get the fuck out of here got that!' she yelled towards Remy scowling at him. Rogue leaned back on the couch and folded her arms across her chest, frowning. Professor Xavier rolled himself into the room and up to Rogue; he took one look at her and frowned

'Miss Rogue can you please refrain from using such language under my roof'

'No an' ah won't so get ma the fuck out of here baldy?' she stated again trying to stand from the couch once more but a pair of powerful hands force her back down. She glanced up at a man covered in blue fur and if she remembered correctly he was know as Beast. Rogue scowled at him and gave him a dead eye causing him laugh slightly shocking Rogue.

'I shall ask you nicely only once more' he said causing Rogue to roll her eyes

'Oh an' what are ya gonna do! Set yer little pet X over there on ma, please' Rogue turned on the couch to stare at Logan. She said calmly and mockingly causing Scott, Remy and Kurt to have to hold him back so that he didn't try and kill her.

'Please James ah bet ya once an' ah can do it again ah don' owe ya any ting' with that said she walked past Logan and went to run up the large steps to her prison or as they called it bedroom. She stopped though at the first step and looked back and Charles mockingly 'ya know what baldy ya want ma here fahne but rest assure ahm gonna make ma stay one that ya wont fer get' Rogue ran up the steps gone leaving question's on everyone's minds.

Rogue sat on the railing of her balcony starring out into the night. A light breeze rustled her hair "Hey ya mind not sneakin' up on ma!" she yelled slightly at the person that was standing behind her.

"Not really cher Remy jus be wondering why it be ya don' like it here?"

Rogue smiled "It don' matter ta ya so bug off" Remy leaned up against the railing next to her.

"Alright fine Remy deserve dat" he paused and pulled out another deck of cards and began shuffling them

"What is it wit ya an' the cards?" she asked looking over at him

Remy smiled "Oh so it be fifty questions now okay."

Rogue rolled her eyes "Make it twenty"

"Fine but get off da railing yer makin' Remy freaked" Rogue laughed

"What ya afraid ahm gonna fall off?" Rogue leaned over the edge farther

"Rogue stop please!" he yelled and watched in amazement as Rogue spun around and front flipped back onto the balcony.

"Now we gonna get this over with er what!" she asked and walking passed Remy tapped his jaw with her gloved hand, closing it.

Remy shook his head and fallowed her into her room. Rogue had been given her own one on the count that she had told them when they had tried to pair her with a girl named _Kitty _that if she was going to be a hostage she'd like to do it alone. Though the way she had told them had a few more cursed inputs.

Rogue sat herself down on her bed and leaned up against the back frame wall, closing her eyes tightly. Remy looked at her closely, using his empathy he could sense that she was in overwhelming pain.

"Chere what exactly do yer powers allow ya ta do? Remy member what ya told him he jus be a bit confused" Rogue's eyes opened

"So ah take it yer going first"

Remy smiled at her "But of course"

She rolled her eyes "Fahne" She looked off for a few moments, starring blankly into space. Remy was about to ask her if he should ask a different question when she spoke. "Ma powers enable ma ta absorb another's powers, energy, life force, memories, lives, weaknesses everythang" Rogue sighed, Remy opened his mouth say something but Rogue continued on. "The people that ah absorb through skin ta skin contact they stay in ma head fer ever"

"That mus suck chere"

"Ya it does they sometimes try an' take over ma body. It hurts an it's a never endin' battle wit tem"

Remy frowned and stopped shuffling his cards

"Now I believe that its ma turn. Why the fuck cant ah leave here?" she asked anger in her voice

"Ya want what Remy tink"

"Well duh"

"Okay but yer not gonna like it." Remy sighed "Remy believe it be cause yer a threat ta the Xmen ah mean look how easily ya took us down. If Remy hadn't told Ray how ta take ya down ya could have killed us all!"

"Wait a secon' that was ya why the----"

"Hey cher it be Remy's turn"

Rogue crossed her arms across her chest "Fahne"

Remy smiled "What's it wit ya an' Logan yer as ya call him Weapon X er James"

"He's never talked bout his past befer?" She asked him Remy shook his head "Ya act like ya knew him, ya called him James an' said dat ya bet 'im befer an----"

"Ah did know 'im"

"An?"

"An' ah don' own him anyting got that!"

"Tell Remy what happen cher please"

Rogue glanced over at him "fahne"

Review thanks

Next Chapter: Rogue tells Remy about the past and is there someone spying on them wanting to know too coughlogancough


	6. Past Part II Can Ya Answer This?

Rogue sighed and sat herself down on her bed starring off into space "If yer gonna know then ya better stick it out through the whole tale got that Swamp Rat!" Remy nodded starring at Rogue though his mind was on a whole different thing. He could sense Logan outside of the bedroom listening in. He wondered to himself if he should tell Rogue about this then again he didn't _own _her anything either.

"Should Remy go an' get popcorn first cher?"

Rogue gave him a dead eye "Ya want ma ta talk yer not!" Remy nodded and sitting himself down in a chair next to the bed looked over at her awaiting for his bed time story to begin.

"Well ta be all that truthful the _Weapons _are heartless, cruel creatures that should be killed on the spot."

Logan outside of the door frowned angrily and was about to charge right into the room when Rogue spoke up once more.

"An' ta be even mer truthful am a Weapon as well"

"What ya be one of does experimental mutants?"

"Ya an' say any ting ta the other X dorks here an' ah'll cut yer throat while ya sleepin"

Remy gulped "No worries chere Remy won't, he like his throat usable thank ya very much"

There was another long pause before Rogue continued "Ahm affectingly known as Weapon D" she paused and looked up, into Remy's eyes "the weapon of death."

Remy frowned he had heard of the Weapon D, who hadn't? It was know to be heartless, and would murder anything in its death path. He could see just why Rogue was the weapon of death because of her powers but then when he looked into her eyes he couldn't see it anymore. "Alright but Remy still don' get some tang how ya know him chere? How ya know James, own him some tang what?"

Rogue sighed "Ah was taken in fer experimentation when ah was jus three though a few years later I got out again"

_Rogue watched in chains next to two guards as James begin to scream. 'There hurtin' him' she thought to herself wondering how she, a small child could help him out. But there was no need to wonder anymore. Metal claws retracted out of his hands causing him to scream out again in pain that was it for Rogue. She ran towards him, not caring that the two guards had tight holds on the ends of her chains, she had to help him. _

"_James!" she cried out, tears streaming down her cheeks as she did, the good doctor smiled at her but whipped his head around as the sound of a crash filled his ears. _

_The doctor screamed as the Weapon X thrusted his claws into his back killing him on the spot. He charged towards the guards holding Rogue's chains and sliced off there heads with his claws. _

"_James what did they do ta ya?" she yelled out to him, he looked down at her and thrusting his left hand into her chest ran off. _

"_No" she moaned raising her hand only to have it fall when she passed out. _

"He tried ta kill ya?" Remy yelled out after Rogue had finished

"yeah now if ya don' mind ah'd like it if ya'd go away now!"

"But cher why he try an' kill ya! Ah Remy still don' get why ya call him James ah mean it soun' like ya know 'im well an----"

"OUT!" Rogue yelled causing Remy to jump and run for the door. Rogue sighed, walking over to close the now open door. She glanced around the corner and starred into James eyes "Good bed tahme story huh!" Logan looked at her confused, tears in his eyes.

"Ah remember that" he said to her

Rogue frowned "Bet ya don' know how ta answer the Cajun's questions though do ya!" she yelled tears now filling her own eyes. Rogue slammed the door and flopped down onto the bed, thrusting a pillow into her face.

_James glanced up as the sound of the jail cell door opening filled his ears. Marie, Rogue was thrown roughly into the room and hit the ground hard. Next to her was a tray with a large bowl of water on it and two pieces of bread. James picked Marie up and into his arms. She had a long curving, bleeding badly stitched scar running up her back. _

"_Oh kid" said James ripping a piece of his shirt off and dabbing it into the water. _

"_Ahm okay James" She said with a smile on her face though her eyes told a different story. James smiled down at her as she squeezed his hand tightly. _

"_Someday kid I'm gonna get us both outa here, were gonna have a nice big house in the forest and you'll have so many friends"_

_Marie smiled sweetly up at him. James looked down into her tear filled eyes. It was sad once you truly thought about it. She was only eight years old yet she had been through more then people five times her age. _

"_You're my friend right James?" she asked up at him as she tried to sit herself up but had little luck for pain began to shoot through her frail, small body. _

"_I promise ya kid that I'm not gonna leave ya here I promise" Marie smiled at this and hugged her only friend tightly. _

Rogue sighed as she glanced at herself in the bedroom mirror. There were over fifty scares all over her pail body, one more so painful then the rest though. Rogue carefully pulled down her turtleneck somewhat to reveal a nasty looking scar off three claw marks. She sighed as she walked towards the bedroom door and opened it as she whipped away her fallen tears.

She was somewhat shocked to see Logan next to her door when she opened it though. His fist was in the air as if he had been about to knock on it a moment before.

"What the fuck do ya want _X_!" she asked him coldly

Logan put his hand down though his fist still stayed "My names not X got that kid?"

Rogue looked at him angrily "Don' ya dare call ma that an' ya know what" Rogue now was turning to leave "Yer names not _Logan _either"

So what'd ya think wow it's been long enough lol

Next Chapter: Remy tries to press facts out of Rogue and so does the professor and Logan. But she's not talking finally a deal is made but will she take it?


	7. Truth Within the Lies

Don't you all just love that chapter title 'Truth within the lies' ooooooo maybe I'll make a story called that oooooo hehehe

"_The things that you have done in the past shall never be undone" The hollow voice in the darkness of the threshold whispered out to her _

"_Ah don' care!" she yelled in no particular direction for she could not tell as to where the voice was arising from. _

"_If so then why do you run?" the hollow voice did not give her time to answer this however and added "Why do you fear your past and run when you know that it shall come for you, you can not escape it Marie"_

"_Shut the fuck up!" she yelled out once more, falling to the dark floor and holding herself tightly in a ball. "Ah won't stop trying ah gotta there has ta---"_

"_Find you and take you again" Rogue's eyes now glanced up to the region of the shadows in front of her that was parting. There out of the cloudy darkness came herself but different, a past image, a past memory that she wished desperately would become forgotten. Her brown hair was cut to the length of her ears and was heavily layered however the white stripes that framed her face reached down to somewhat past her shoulders. "Ya can't fight the past Marie, Rogue, Weapon D" she the walked over to Rogue and lifted her without touching her. "Ya can't fight ma" Rogue screamed out in pain as the feeling of two large invisible hands clasped around her neck tightly._

She cried silent tears when she awoke early that morning, the dream, the nightmare that she had envisioned haunted her mind causing her to be jumpy and fearful. "Ah can't let ma past control ma" she said though deep down inside she thought differently _Ah'll never be able ta escape _Rogue walked slowly across the bedroom to the bathroom that she had been given she pulled back the shower curtains and turned the hot knob as far as it would go.

She'd relax, numb the pain and sorrow right out of her system Rogue thought back remembering that she had done this many other times right after a killing or a blackmail, cover up, murder it had all been the same to her and it had all made her back shiver in disgust though now she did it in fear, fear that she'd someday have to do it all again.

When Rogue finally slipped into the boiling hot water and closed her eyes readying herself to relax there was a knock on the prison room door. In anger Rogue screamed out "WHAT THE FUCK DO YA XDORKS WANT NOW?" She stood from the steaming tub and grabbed the first towel that she could grab which happened to be one for a persons head. She wrapped it around herself as best as she could and grabbing the door knob swung it open quickly and yelled "AHM YER FUCKIN' PRISIONER ASSWHOLE LEAVE MA IN PEACE OR AH'LL DRAIN YER SORRY ASS" When she finally got a good look at who her screams had been placed upon she was shocked to see the Cajun at her door. Slowly Rogue released her death grip on the door knob which oddly had crunched inward around where she and squeezed.

"Chere ya seem a bit tense. Wan' Remy ta give ya a massage?" As he said this he raised his one eyebrow and gazed at her appearance with is wandering black and red mutant eyes

Rogue growled and forgetting completely about her powers full forced punched Remy hard in the face. Her powers came into effect quickly and Remy was done to the floor before he could cry out in pain. Rogue however was able to walk only an inch back into her room before the pain, memories and powers of the Swamp Rat came into her. She grabbed a hold of the dresser side tightly, the corner crushing slightly like the door knob did. Rogue was trying to keep her balance which was in all truth a bad idea for it slowly began to glow a pinkish color. "no" she whispered and pulled her hand away fast but not quick enough for not a second later the dresser with all of Rogue's things inside exploded knocking Rogue both over and out as she hit her head onto the window ledge.

Blood trickled down the side of her face the last thing she saw before she fell into unconsciousness was Weapon X standing over her fading body a look of fear in his large black eyes.

When Rogue reopened her eyes she saw that all around her was black and white. "Ah mus' be in one of the Swamp Rat's memories" she thought aloud because she knew for a fact from past experiences that no one around her would and could hear her. It wasn't an old memory Rogue realized, no she couldn't have absorbed that much to see an old one. But by what Rogue could see she was not in Bayville no, it was New York however and the Cajun himself was right in front of her but he was not alone.

"Remy did what ya asked him now ya gonna let ma go!" There was an immense look of rage on his face and hanging around him. Rogue turned her head around to the shadows to try and see the person that Remy had been talking to, pleading to, but she could not there was only darkness. "He's tryin' ta hide this memory she thought but could not dwell on it for long for like two invisible hands once more Rogue was being pulled into the awake world.

When Rogue awoke she did not move, did not open her eyes. There were others in the room this she was sure of their voices and heavy breathing filled the room so Rogue lay there listening and breathing but never the less thinking.

"So can you explain what happened once more?" he asked him with a normal voice as if it was something plain and simple that he had no need for him to worry about had happened. Rogue did not recognize the voice at first but she had a good guess as to who it belonged to.

"I jus walked in and Gumbo was out cold and there was an explosion and I saw the girl fall, hit her head and then I took the towel that had fallen off her and coving stripes here up, I brought her down. Happy?"

"The girl wen' psycho on ma!"

Rogue's ears heard and she recognized the Cajun accent in the words and deciding now to break her silence said opening her eyes "First off ya were being a frickin' peepin' tom" All eyes fell on Rogue as she went to sit up. Her head however ached out in pain causing her to grab the sides of it and groan.

"You should not be moving around so much yet miss" Rogue glanced over to her left to see the large blue man Beast messing around with some vials.

Rogue growled at this and said as she ripped painfully the needle out of the veins on her wrist which quickly turned the same glowing pinkish color and exploded as she dropped it down to the ground. "So ah also shouldn't be here in this place against ma will"

At this Charles Xavier smiled "Rogue" She glanced over at him now and saw that he was looking at her oddly as if looking through her "If that were the case you would have been gone by now." She opened her mouth to say something but he stopped her "No I do believe that I am right this time. I have seen the immense power that you have and I realized from the start you _willingly_ got yourself caught you _willingly _stayed her and _acted_ as if it was the other way around. You _fear_ something and _know_ for some reason, _hope_ for some reason that being here shall save you from this _problem."_

Rogue could not breath and when she spoke her voice was shaky and heavy "You-ya don know an-any thang ol-d man na-now leave m-ma be!" The professor nodded and he rolled out of the med lab Rogue along with Beast and Logan who had a look on his face as if he wanted to say something to Charles as soon as they were far enough away from her.

The only one else other then Rogue left in the room was Remy and Rogue seemed to have completely forget about him as she broke down right then and there and cried to herself, her face close to her knees.

He did not move her or say something to make her stop crying. No, he knew that she needed it and that he had to let her be. The professor had been right; all that Remy needed and wanted to know now what the missing pieces.

_Why does da chere want ta be here?_

_What she be fearing an' why?_

_Why she think us can be help?_

_What can Remy possibly do ta help as well?_

All that Remy did know however was it had to be something bad to leave this, Rogue, this _weapon_ who he knew from fact had done things worse then dying to others and at times herself. Something bad to leave her in fear and crying and shrouded by worry and pain.

_If da chere be afraid should da Xmen be too?_

So we **can't answer our reviews** now bull that I love my reviews ya hear that I love them all they rock for likin' my stories so much so what I think I'll do is oh maybe start a new fiction were I answer reviews **MOO HA HA** and yes I do mean moo.

**Disclamer;** I do not own the Xmen I may wish I do but I don't, I may dream I do but I don't (for now) Also I do not I repeat do not answer reviews I simple want to say _thank you _in the form oh something like this

Hey what's up? Insert response here:Glad you liked today's chapterInsert coin(s) here: doland bla bla bla

So I might make a whole new story were all I do is answer reviews um I mean were I say _Thank you _what you all think?

**Next Chapter: um…..ah……oh……Rogue and Remy…um….Weapon D an' X………Rogue talks to Professor……..Runaways...PAST TO FEAR!**


End file.
